The Fellowship on Earth
by Tryphyna
Summary: For right now this story is pg 13 but it may go up. This story has 4 of the fellowship going to Hogwarts to ask for help.
1. Hogwarts and Familys

**Readers: This is beyond anything you have ever read before. It's a different concept than that which is most commonly used. I hope you enjoy and if you have any suggestions then please give them. I could always use other's input. **  
  
Four men were walking through Fangorn forest. Well really only one of them was a man the other were an elf, a dwarf, and a wizard.   
  
"Tell me again, Gandalf, why are we going deeper into the forest?" the dwarf, Gimli, asked.  
  
"We're going to have to go to see an old friend of mine. I must ask for his help in this matter," the wizard answered.  
  
"Where exactly is this place Gandalf?" Aragorn the man asked.  
  
"In another plane of existence. My friend is the headmaster of a school there, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ahh Hello friend tree." The others of the fellowship heard a groan. as if in response to the wizard. "Do you mind if I use you to open a doorway?" There was another groan. "Why I'm Gandalf the white. I need to get to earth." Groan. "Thank you friend tree. He said we could use his tree as a doorway." Gandalf said. He stood back and said the incantation to open the portal. Once he was finished you could see another forest through the doorway' "Who will go first?" he asked.  
  
"I will go first," the elf, Legolas said, as he stepped up to the door' after he went through it the others followed. They were in a forest extremely different from the one they had just left.  
  
"The school is this way," Gandalf said pointing east. After an hour of walking they saw the enormous castle. "Welcome to Hogwarts my friends."   
  
"This is the school? It's almost as big as Minas Tirith." Aragorn said.  
  
"Yes. In this world there are many buildings that are bigger than this. Now we must find Albus." Gandalf said. As they walked across the field they saw a boy running with a girl chasing him.   
  
"Harry James Potter. Give me that book." The girl yelled running after him.  
  
"I don't think so. You need to have more fun. You need to fly." he yelled and ran towards the four. "Excuse me." He said running past them.  
  
"Potter if you don't stop right now I'm going to hex you into a tutu during the next qudditch match," The girl said stopping.  
  
"Fine fine fine Hermione. Here's your book. Just don't hex me." Harry said.  
  
"Thank you. Can I help you?" She asked the four.  
  
"Yes. Could you please give us directions to the headmasters office?"  
  
"Sure. I'll do one better, I'll take you there. You'd get lost and I need to go and give him some papers. I'm Hermione Snape." She said.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Snape. I'm Gandalf the White. This is Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas."  
  
"Really let me guess Aragorn of Gondor and Legolas of Mirkwood. Father has told me much about you two especially. Follow me."  
  
"Mione wait up."  
  
"I'm not talking to you right now Potter."  
  
"Ohh come on a little fun. A little joke."  
  
"I'm going to go tell my father after I take these four to the headmaster."  
  
"NO Please don't tell Professor Snape. I'll make it up to you." At that she stopped.  
  
"Make your proposition."  
  
"I'll carry all of your books to class from now on."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Are you Severus' daughter?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Of course. How else would I know where you four are from? Now come on."  
  
"Gandalf who is she?" Aragorn asked in a low voice.  
  
"I am Arwens niece. I can tell by the fact that you have her necklace who you are."  
  
"What How Who HUH?" The king of men said.  
  
"Explanations later. I'm suppose to take you to the headmasters right." I said walking towards the building.  
  
"She's right. We'll explain later. Lets just follow." Gandalf said following, with the other three following. They followed the girl up winding stair cases, past walking talking portraits, suits of armor that moved. The three not exactly use to things like this had their weapons ready in case they were attacked.   
  
"Put your weapons up. Nothing can exactly hurt you here. If something does, you can't block it with a sword or send it off course with an arrow." I said not looking back.  
  
"Hey Snape!! Wait up!!" We heard from behind. The headboy came running up from behind us. "I'll walk with you up to the headmasters office. Hello Draco Malfoy." He said holding out his hand for the other four to take, not all at the same time though. Gandalf, some what familiar with the culture here, took his hand in a fair handshake.   
  
"Hello I'm Gandalf, these are my companions Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas." He said introducing everyone.   
  
"Nice to meet you. Ohh your dad wants to talk to you, when you have the time,"  
  
"Thank you my messenger. Come on then I want to take this stuff to Dumbledore so I can talk to Papa." I said before walking off.  
  
"What brings you four to Hogwarts?" Draco asked the others.  
  
"We come to ask help from Albus." The wizard answered, short and to the point.  
  
"I see. Here we are. Lemon Drops." Draco allowed me to go first, "Ohhh So Knight in shining armor Draco." I said.  
  
"All the better to see your ass love," he said smirking.   
  
"Ruin a good thing here why don't you." I knocked on the door. After we granted entry I opened the door. "We've got visitors sir. Draco and I've also brought those papers you wanted sir."  
  
"My old friend. How are you? Thank you Hermione, for showing them to the office. I'll take those papers so the two of you can go your own way."  
  
"Thank you sir. Here you go. Come on Draco. Places to be, Things to do, People to see. Good after noon Sirs." I said handing him my papers then after Draco handed in his I grabbed his hand pulling him away.  
  
"Bye sir," he called out before being pulled out of the door by me. "thanks for pulling me out. I think I still have my arm."  
  
"Cut the sarcasm. I need to go see my dad," I said walking away.  
  
"Talk to you later, Minnie." I smiled at the use of my old nick-name. After a nice ten minute walk to my dads office, I knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in, Hey baby, how's your day been?"  
  
"Breakfast was ok, read some, then harry stole my book, I threatened him then we ran into a few people who you know quite well, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas."  
  
"Their here? Why?"  
  
"Don't look to me for answers, They're talking to Dumbledore right now. Let me guess, Aragorn doesn't know you or that Arwen has a niece namely me."   
  
"I left home when he was still a small child. He wouldn't remember me. Plus I've changed my last name. But I do remember Legolas. He was a friend of mine. And he is also prince of Mirkwood so our fathers know each other quiet well. Gandalf, is a wizard. Ohh yes Gandalf the gray, I remember him quiet well. And I know of Gimli. The dwarfs aren't exactly friends of the elves." My father explained.  
  
"Well he's Gandalf the white now father. Why would Aragorn have aunt Arwens necklace?" I asked.  
  
"He has her necklace. That can only mean one thing. She's giving up her immortality to live with him. I knew that she'd do this I just didn't want to believe it." He said starring off.  
  
"What did you want to tell me in the first place papa?" I asked wanting him to snap out of his trance.  
  
"Ohhh yeah. Nevermind. I'll tell you later. Let's go up to the headmasters office. I'm going to have to talk to Aragorn. Plus I want to see Legolas." He said standing up. Then he picked me up and through me over his shoulder.  
  
"Papa I can walk you know. They are called legs. I have two. Thus I can walk."  
  
"I know but this is faster and funnier." He said hurrying up stairs.  
  
"I don't understand how you do this all the time. I'm to heavy."  
  
"Nonsense You weight about a hundred and ten pounds. That's nothing."  
  
"Thank you for noticing my weight papa." I said when we stopped. We were outside the headmasters office.  
  
"Lemon Drops." Papa said stepping up onto the first step and going up. Once the stairs stopped papa knocked.  
  
"Come in Severus." the headmaster said and papa entered.  
  
"I knew Hermione was going to tell you and I see that you've brought her with you." the headmaster said laughing.  
  
"Yes well I haven't seen Aragorn since he was five and I haven't seen Legolas in eighty two years. How are you?"  
  
"Not bad Sev. So this is your daughter. We though we'd never see you again. You just disappeared one day." Legolas said stepping up to my father and taking his hand in a friendly manor.  
  
"Yes yes yes. I'm his daughter. I'm also getting extremely light headed. Ohhhh papa what a nice ass you have. Can I sleep with Draco tonight?" I said wanted him to put me down.  
  
"Really I always thought my ass was on the small side myself. And Draco can come and sleep in our quarters. I know that he's gay oh daughter of mine. Wait no you need to stay away from him. Your getting his sarcasm." He said putting me down. When he did I started falling towards the floor. Legolas caught me.  
  
"Ohhh my knight in shining armor. You have very pretty eyes," I sat down on one of the headmasters very comfortable chairs.  
  
"Your welcome my lady and thank you for your compliment," he said bowing.  
  
"No my ladies you hear I don't like it. Be called that makes me feel a thousand. I'm only 18. So now can Draco come over tonight. I got my sarcasm from you he's just helping a bit."  
  
"First off what are the two of you going to do?"  
  
"Well we're going to talk about our crushes, fashion, sex, fashion, then we're going to London to get matching tattoo's and piercing."  
  
"Fine WHAT London I don't think so."  
  
"OK. SO he can come over?"  
  
"Yes,"   
  
"Yay. I love you I love you I love you. Nice to meet you four. I'll talk to you later. I must go and find Draco." I said running out of the office. Then it hit me those four are still like it he middle ages compared to the world that I live in today, oh well papa will smooth it over. I wonder where Draco is now. I decided to go and check to see if he was in the slytherin common room. And there he was, surrounded by a ton of people, some girls just don't get the picture, he's gay. But they are still hoping that he'll change his mind. I on the other hand love my best friend being a gay male. Of course hey have a great fashion since and you can talk to them about your crushes and the whole world wouldn't know about it the next day. I walked down to the common room and found Draco about to runaway in fear from the girls surrounding him. "Draco come on. We must go and get the room ready. Father is with the headmaster and we can well have fun." I say very cryptically and we ran out leaving several girls contemplating the meaning of my words. You'd think they'd just had their hearts broken. We were in the living room of my dad's quarters when he walked in with our guest.  
  
"Then I said I already had plans to have sex with Ian that night and he was all like, I though you were different,' and he stormed out of the common room," Draco said. I just started cracking up because it was a lie to see the reactions of the four who had just walked in. Dad also knew that Draco was kidding but the other four were standing there with their mouths wide open. "Sorry it was a joke. I just wanted to see your faces," he explained laughing as hard as I was. 


	2. Lets enter with a BANG KABOOMIES

**This is an add on to chapter one. Just a quick little scene before dinner. hope you injoy  
Loveies.**

'Yeah, sorry. We're such bad horrible children we must be punished by father allowing us to go to London,' I said winking at papa.  
'I'll let you go this weekend ok. Excuse her horrible sence of humor that she got from me. OK so you four will be in the guest quarters which are right through this door,' papa said walking to the door at the far end of the room.  
'Ohh finially we have actual beds to sleep in,' Gimli said, quite loudly I might add.  
'Why you wouldn't be sleeping on beds regularly is beyond me but whatever floats your boat is alright with me well I must make another grand entrence tonight at dinner so I'm going to go get changed. Draco are we going to dress you up as well?' I said jumping up from my seat and looking at Draco with pleading eyes.  
'You know looking at me like that makes me do anything you want. So lead the way babe,' he said before I grabbed his hand and we dissappeared into my bed room. I bet papa is now getting looks of confusion. 'You allow your daughter in a room with a boy. At their age?' one of them is probaly saying. Hehehe I'm such a great daughter. I went to my closet of fun and began looking for something to wear. I soon found my black mini with skulls across the hem line.  
'Hey Draco. This skirt with my mesh top? What do ya think?' I asked holding the skirt to my hips.  
After thinking about it for a moment he answered, 'With your black push-up bra brilliant. Ok and I'll wear my gray tank and my baggy pants with the removable straps.' 'Ohh I love your thinking. Ohh and to finish off my look my fishnet stockings and my non-cheater-hooker-boots,' I said digging in the closet for my black boots. They had four inch heels, one inch platforms, they were knee high and you didn't zip them up you had to lace them up.  
'Your wicked love. Ok we only have thirty minutes to get ready,' Draco said looking at my clock. We were soon getting out and into our clothes when I finially reliesed my mesh top was in my fathers room. So I ran out of my room wearing only my skirt and the bra, infront of all of our guest who I'm guessing were quite shocked in seeing me dressed in so little. I soon found my top and put in on. I also found my python, Pips, 'You've been a bad boy haven't you. Getting out of your box like thingy again. Papa I don't think pips likes the box. I say we leave him out so he can go where ever he wants.' I said walking back out of the room the snake wrapped around my arm.  
'We'll leave him out of his box but he can't leave these rooms do you understand. I don't want to hear about him getting into the defence against the dark arts class, again. That was just plain, well it was the best thing that ever happened but still. I think you had half of the muggle-born students of the school scared for their lives.' 'It's not my fault someone said it was another baskialess. I had no control over what Draco shouted that day. But Pipie isn't dangerous, unless you try to hurt me but then he'll only bite ya, isn't that right. Ok you go find a rat to eat. And if it's peter yet again bring him back to dad understando snakeo.' I said putting my pet down on the floor. 'Draco change of plans NO BOOTS OR FISHNETS FOR ME TONIGHT. I'ma just gonna wear my flippity floppities. Ok people watch where your stepping because if you hurt my baby I'll kill ya.' I walked back into my room and pulled out my extreamly worn in plain black flip flops. After I put on another layer of black eye-liner and a light coat of chapstick and I was ready. Hehehe straight guys are so easy to play with. 'Ohh I almost forgot the most important part of tonights outfit,' I walked over to my vanity and picked up a rainbow colored necklace at the end of which hung a pacifier that flashed. I put it around my neck and started chewing on the pacifier. I walked out first followed by Draco. The four new comers all had varying degrees of shock written across their faces I couldn't help but to giggle a little. 'Well now that the children are ready we'll start heading towards the great hall,' Papa said before ushering everybody out. On my way out I saw that Pips had gotten into my bag so I picked it up. At least he's not going to be in the Defence of the Dark Arts class again, of course practicly everybody will be in the great hall for dinner.

**I love my snakie. I'll be writing the next chapter soon and hopefully it will be longer. **


	3. Teaser

**Alrighty People sorry I've been gone for a few months. After November it so wasn't my fault. My computer died on me and I recently got a new one. Before November yes I had a slight thing called writers block, I still have it for a few of my stories but I figured that I'd work a little on this one since I have the incentive to write a little something at least. I shall be posting soon, hopefully for all of my stories. I might be taking a few down, not this one or my Legolas/OC story. So please bare with me.**

**Tryphyna**

I'm so glad Pips isn't heavy. I'd hate to have to carry around a heavy snake in my book-bag. Well unsuspecting students, teachers, and honored guest of Hogwarts watch out Minnie has a plan. After Draco and I sat down at Slytherin table, he asked what I was planning. All I said was 'Snako's revenge,' and I sat down my bag making it easy for Pips to get out, which he did and started going towards Hufflepuff. To bad most of the students in that house are half-blood or less. Pip's slowly slithered up the leg of the table and started snapping at random people. With-in twenty seconds all of Hufflepuff had ran away. I walked over to the deserted table and picked up my snake.

'Pips how on earth did you get in here. Did you stow-away in my bag? Draco's? Uh how mean, and to go after Hufflepuff in particular. If your not careful papa will make me put you in your hated tank. Come on let's go eat then we'll go back to our room to discuss what your punishment will be.' I said sternly talking to the snake who had curled around my arm, the floor of the Great Hall wasn't all that warm. It was so hard not to start laughing. I carefully took a look at Papa and saw that he too was having trouble not laughing, Draco on the other hand was laughing so hard he fell onto the floor, with tears streaming down his face. 'Sorry people. I'll have a long talk with Pips tonight.' I quickly sat back down, Draco slowly pulled himself into his seat. I quickly took a look at our guest. They all looked rather amused, I mean who wouldn't be, uh except for the Hufflepuff's oops.

Draco and I quickly ate our dinner, the girls were staring at me, I knew they were thinking, "Why is she so lucky to get Draco as a best friend, if not more?" Just to give them a show I turned to Draco, 'Let's piss off the mob,' I whispered before we kissed, very passionately, of course it meant nothing, except for everlasting friendship. And to give an even better shock we added just a little tongue. After finishing the kiss we left to go to my room, leaving a yet again heartbroken mob of ladies behind.

**Here's a teaser for you. Please review and tell me what you think. Again Sorry it took so long for me to update.**

**Tryphyna**


	4. News from Tryphyna!

Dear readers,

I've noticed that there has been an increase in activity in for this story. Since that is so, I'll be rewriting it and trying to post more up on it. Just be forewarned that I'm very involved with another one of my stories right now and even though this one came first that is the one that has most of my attention right now, but I'll try to get this one going again. Just sent me comments and reviews about what you think. If I'm going in a different way than you appreciate then I'll try to go with what my original plan was but I don't remember what I was thinking back then so it'd be rough. Give me time and put up with me as I try to wrap my head around this plot again and try to make it better, more me of now than me a of a few years ago.

Tryphyna!!


End file.
